Yugioh eps gone wrong!
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: Tea bashing kaiba yelling and whole lot of mesed up stuff updated I TAKE REQUEST! ON EPS YOU WANT MESSED UP! :: SPELLING CHECK IS IN PROGRESS:: sorry i did this fic a long time ago and sorta forgot about it
1. Default Chapter

Dark girl hey yal what's up this is just a messed up version of yugioh were i take the eps and mess them up ! yah for me! o and make bad things happen to Tea and any one who i hate now first ep is Weevil vs Yugi go

ON THE BOET BALCONY THINGY

Yugi There it is duelist kingdom

JoeyYugi this place is huge how are we ever going to find your grandpa?

Tea starts to say some thing but loses her balance and falls off Balcony thingy(hhahaah)

1 HOUR LATER yugi challenging Weevil to a duel!

Weevil starts to run and they all start to run after him Tea randomly falls of the Earth and dies( I know nothing to do with the story but Tea is Evil )

They finally catch up with bugs for Brains. Yugi trans too Yami Yugi

Yami Yugi so are you going to face me or are you going to run!

Weevilwas i simply just runing or was i seting a trap.

Tea ahh what was the Question again?

Every one fall backwards

2 HOURS LATER AFTER EVERY ONE RECOVED FROM THE SHOCK OF TEAS STUPID NASS

Yami Yugi ok lets duel !

Weevil AS YOU WISH !

A big duel arena thingy comes up! Yami yugi and weevil start to duel

Weevil i play killer needle in ATK MODE a big needle popped out on to the arena thingy

Weevil hey that's not what i meant! what's going on here 00

Tea was playing with the wires and got shocked. Weevils life point thingy drooped to 0 Yami yugis Wins !

Weevil But but

Yami yugi that's what you get for being a cheat

Yami yugi takes all of weevils star chips and punishes Weevil by making him listen to a Tea speech

Dark girl did ja like it? hope fully

Weevil you cant post this!

Dark girl ohhh and just why not

Weevilcaz it makes me look bad

Dark girl 0 LOOK I AM THE MASTER OF YOUR FATE AND THIS IS MY FIC AND I MAY DO WHAT EVER I WANT

she snaps her fingers and Weevil falls in a pit filled with little Tea pushy doll that want shut up! hahahahahaha Please give me some Ideas


	2. Kaiba vs Yugi go

Dark girl heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey yaaaaaaaaaaalllll I am back wow yal must have like my fic cuz I got reviews for this cooooool so lets get started first before we check in on Mai and Rexs date we have some request from the reviews

Weevil REVEIWS EEEEEEEEP runs and hides

Dark girlooooook any way the first one is for Seto Kaiba

Seto huh? o noooooooooo

Dark girl ohh yes you have to go on a date with Jesse the Dark Magician girl

Seto ook that dose not sound to bad

Dark girl oook Seto are you ready?

Seto yep

Dark girl goood snaps her fingers and Seto disappears Jesse enjoy your date but return him at the end of the chapter ook all right next is Kai and Weevil

Kai what do you want?

Dark girl hey wheres Weevil? Pikachus go get him

Pikachus pika pee

the pikachu go and get him where he was hiding under the bed

Weevil T.T switch please yal reviews leave me alone i mean i am not that bad am i ?

every one YES YOU ARE!

Weevil want do you want Dark girl?

Dark girl heheheheh you and Kai have to go on a date!

Kai 0.0

Falcon 0.0 nooooo not my Kai!

Weevil 0.0

Kai Looks at Falcon then looks at WeevilI WILL TAKE WEEVIL OVER HER ANY DAY

Falcon sis you cant do this grrr

Dark girl i think you need a time out

Falcon 0.0 time out ? what do i look like a 2 year old? i am 14 remember

Yugi hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Tyson HAHAHAHAHAHAHH falls of chair laughing

Falcon grrrr whacks Yugi and Tyson with a mallet

Yugi XX

Tyson XX

Dark girl -- 0but first Kai has to get sugar high hands Kai lots of sugar

Kai yummmmmmmy eats all of it

Weevil T.T i want sugar

Dark girl QUEIT YOU! whacks Weevil with a hammer

Kai ssssuuuuuuuuugerrrrrrrrrrrr

Weevil X0 owie

Dark girl ook time for you two to go on your date have fun! 

Weevil & Kai --0

Dark girls snaps her fingers and Weevil and Kai disappear

Dark girl all right some one wanted Chief bashing 0.o ook sure Chief bashing it is! snaps fingers and Chief appears

Chief 0.0 blink blink?huh? where who what when ?

Dark girl HIYA I AM DARK GIRL AND YOUR HERE FOR SOME BASHING!

Chief 0.o eeeeeeeeeeep

Dark girlook Falcon take over you do most of the bashing

Falcon oooooooook but i will get you sis for what you did any way GO PIKACHU ARMY OF DOOM ATK THE CHIEF DUDE!

Dark girl ! hey the pikachu are mine remember you have the mew army!

Falcon OHHHH YEAH GGGGGOOOOOO MEW ARMY OF DOOOOM MUHAHAHAHAHHAHHAA

ChiefAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOM Died XX

Dark girl 0.0 Sweetdrop ooooook now time to check up on Rexs and Mais date we sent Stitch and we sent a lot of under cover people to make sure that there date wont be fun and to tape their date but they don't know their being taped hehehe this is going to be good

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mai and Rax are at a eating place

Mai I WILL NOT EAT AT THE SAME TABLE AS YOU

Rax i will pay for it

Mai welll ooooook but dont try annoying funny

Rex croses fingers dont worry i wont hehe

waiter dude ok what would you like to eat and drink?

Mai i want a coke and French toast please

Rex i want a hamburger and a coke

Waiter dude ok be back with your food and drink soon

Rex starts to say some thing

Mai don't talk to me i want this stupid date to be over as soon as i can

Rex T.T meany

Waiter dude ok sir , miss back with your drink OOOPS spills drink all over Mai

Mai grrr THATS IT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST !

Waiter dude ooh no miss i am so sorry i will be back with your food

they wait for the waiter dude to come back

Waiter dude ook heresy your food spills it all over Rex

Rax grrrrr THAT IT TELL ME WHO YOU ARE SO I CAN GET YOU FRIED!

Waiter dude smirk Well i think you know me heheheh pulls off costume

Rex 0.o its DUKE DEVILN?

Mai 0.0o DUKE!

Duke yes me i was sent here to tape your date

Mai grrrrrr punches duke

Duke ahhhhhhhh Rex and Mia atk Duke

Tape goes blank but you can hear Duke screaming in pain &&&&&&&&&&&&

Dark girl 0.0 ummm ok i think i better end this chapter before i lose all my cast members

Ryou R&R ohh and send idea and stuff for the cast like mallets or what ever


	3. Yami Bakura vs Yami Yugi

Dark girl* ook next chapy is the Yami Bakura vs Yugi ok lets go!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Dark girl* i do not own yugioh or lourd of the rings ((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*  
  
Yami yugi* you want my puzzle than you will have to take it from me  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* there is more at stake here than you know and this is one shadow game you can not win  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* ok my first card is the cysber commanber Tristans fav card  
  
  
  
Tristan* wow look at me i look good  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* ook i play white magical hat in atk mode  
  
  
  
White magical hat* fart* whoops sorry had beans for supper  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* -_-  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* 0.0 it talks?????  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* grrrr white magical hat atk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
White magical hat* ook  
  
white magical hat wacks tristan  
  
Tristan* X.x  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* nooo tristan  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* hahahahahahahh i rule baby!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* ahh thats nice i play flameswouds man in atk mode  
  
Joey* hiya yugi !!!!!!! ahhhhh yugi your huge wow i never would have thowt that you would ever be biger than me wow bakuras big too what did you two do take growing pills or some thing??  
  
  
  
Yami yugi and yami bakura* -_-0  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* what an twit  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* thats not bakura thats an evil spirt of the ring and we are dueling for every ones souls  
  
  
  
Joey* 0.0 ring ahhhhh the ring most be destord  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* 0.0  
  
  
  
Yami bakura* 0.o?????? what kind of nitwit are you  
  
  
  
Yami yugi* Joey you have wached to much lourd of the rings now atk the white magcial hat!!!  
  
  
  
Joey* yeahh me going kick some but  
  
Joey wacks the white magical hat  
  
White magical hat* X.x  
  
Joey* yeah i rock and role all day long sweet sousy  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* -_-  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* grrrr fine i play this card face down  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* i play this card dark magigion  
  
Yugi* ohh no i am shorter than Joey agian no fair  
  
  
  
every one but yugi* -_-  
  
  
  
Joey* ok i am going in  
  
Joey atks the face down card  
  
Yami yugi* noo Joey wait!!!!  
  
  
  
Yugi* it was a morephing jar!!  
  
Joey* oppps  
  
Yami Yugi* great now i have to send my hand to the grave yard  
  
Joey* opps agian  
  
Yami Yugi* i just draw Teas fav  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* hmm is ant that Teas fav card play it and find out  
  
  
  
Yami yugi* ook  
  
Tea* whats up!!!!!  
  
  
  
Joey* hmm the sky  
  
  
  
Tea* whats down  
  
  
  
Joey* the ground  
  
  
  
Yami yugi* GUYS we are tireing to have a Duel here!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea* opps sorry  
  
Yami Bakura* i play chage of heart hahahahahhaha  
  
Ryou* huh??  
  
Yami bakura* change of heart go  
  
  
  
Ryou* no  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* GET GOING NOW!!!!  
  
Ryou* i am not lisening  
  
Ryou turns on some Ricy marton music and go,s to sleep  
  
  
  
Yami bakura* get up  
  
Ryou* -_-zzzz  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* fine you made me do this  
  
Yami Bakura starts to sing the big but song  
  
Yami Bakura* i like big buts and i can not lie you other bros cant deniy when a girl walks in with a ity bity wast and a rond thing in your face you get sprong  
  
  
  
Ryou* 0.0 oook i am up  
  
  
  
Yami yugi* -_- are we going to duel or are we going to sing  
  
Yami Bakura* i play one more card Lady of fath ( sorry cant spell)  
  
Ryou* ook than i will take over Joey  
  
Joey* noo @_@ hehe i wokerd now i will destory that lady of fath  
  
Yami bakura* nooooo  
  
Ryou destorys Lady of fath  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* i win now evil sprit of the MIND CRASH  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&&***&  
  
  
  
Dark girl* cool that was fun if you want me to do more review and send me ideas 


	4. Pegasus,Inyuasha and a fruit cake

Dark girl* Thanxs for all the reviews !!!!! and thanx Shiny Mew for the Idea !!! sorry for not doning this sonner but i have been verey buzy yal know and i just got my net back so injoy DO YOUR STUFF RYOU!!!!!  
  
Ryou* Dark girl dose not own yugioh or any anime !!! cant yal get that throw your heads!!!!!!!! she DOSE NOT OWN ANY THING .... well she owns a paper clip and a computer and Mini Ryou , Mini Yugi and Mini Yami Bakura and a copy of Music to duel by and a pen and a cup and a CD player and a lot of CDs and a TV and a Nitendo 64 and a VCR and a DVD player but thats anthor storie  
  
Dark girl* ...  
  
Yami Bakura* I am soooo glad that she DONT own yu-gi-oh haha cuz shes a HOLLY TERROR !!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* -_-0 and what is THAT supost to MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami bakura* O.O gulp NOTHING!!!  
  
Dark girl* ^_^ goood now ON WITH THE FIC MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAH  
  
Joey* the ep is Yugi vs Pegasus the frecky weird Duch dude* reading the paper upside down*  
  
Dark girl* HEY!!!! THATS NOT RIGHT its Pegasus vs Yugi ( part one)  
  
Joey* ohh sorry  
  
Dark girl* its ok  
  
Tristan * ON WITH THE FIC!!!!! Yugi vs Pegasus( part one of her fic) Y/B= Yami Bakura D/G= Dark girl  
  
Dark girl* heres the new personalitys  
  
Yami Bakura = DR evil want to be  
  
Ryou Bakura= paroniud  
  
Joey= the only one thats sane  
  
Pegasus= a weird dude who loves Fruit cake O.o  
  
Tristan= well hes just Tristan and thats weird enoff for me  
  
Tea= she wont stop dieing and come back to life some how( B#%ch)  
  
Yugi= greedy  
  
Yugi* -_- i am NOT greedy just happy i got all that money you cant BLAIN me for wanting to KEEP it all can you??  
  
Every one* ...  
  
Dark girl* i make my point  
  
Yami yugi= needs anger manegnt classes badly and is insane( its the jap Yami yugi ok red eyes and every thing heheheh)  
  
Yugi* 0_0 the WHAT YAMI  
  
Dark girl* the Jap one  
  
Ryou* 0.0 umm but he sort of EVIL all most  
  
Dark girl* duu reson hehe hes perferct for this muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Kaiba* GULP* the JAP one * runs and hides*  
  
Every one* O_O GULP SCARY  
  
Dark girl* START FIC MR. REFORY( from Medobots)  
  
Mr. Refory* Its me Mr. Refory* comes out of an toilet* and i declar this a submisstoin robattle Medafights ready rooooooooooooooooooobattle!!!!!!  
  
Every one*O_Oo  
  
Dark girl* umm wrong LINE~!!!!  
  
Mr. Refory* umm opps sorry Dark girl dose not own Yugioh or any ather kind of anime ok i done* gos back into toilet  
  
Every one* _ EWWWWWWW  
  
Dark girl* * sweet drop* ummm ok no more suger him him and START THE SHOW!!!!!!  
  
^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^& Inyusha, Yugi, Pegasus and a friut cake( part one)  
  
( D/G* O.o who made up this name??)  
  
The sceen is Yugis in that room with all his freinds  
  
Joey* well Yugi i gess you won  
  
Yugi* YAH I RULE HOO WHOOOO YAH I AM KING BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey* O.O  
  
Yugi* YAH 3 MILLYAN DOLLERS I AM RICH!!!!!!  
  
Joey* Yugi what about my sister???  
  
Yugi* WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR SIS MUHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHA I AM RICH  
  
Tea* -_- thats nice AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* falls into a End-less-Black- whole`  
  
( D/G *^-^ heheh i did that )  
  
every one* O.O( they cant see or hear Dark girl when shes like this( D/G ok)  
  
Yugi* now to face Pegasus  
  
Yami yugi* Yep  
  
Yugi* Yami??  
  
Yami yugi* Yugi??  
  
Yugi* Yami  
  
Yami yugi* Yugi  
  
Yugi* Yami??  
  
Yami* Yugi?  
  
Yugi* Yami?  
  
Yami* Yugi  
  
Yugi* Yami  
  
Yami* Yugi  
  
Yugi* Yami  
  
Yami* Yugi  
  
Yugi* Yami  
  
Yami* Yugi  
  
Inyusha appers  
  
( D/G* O.o)  
  
Inyusha* _ SHUT THE #%@ UP* wacks Yami yugi and Yugi* ^-^ * dissapers*  
  
( D/G O.O WOW INYUSHA!! HES SO CUTE!!!!!!!)  
  
every one* O.o  
  
Yugi* X_0 owie  
  
Yami yugi* @_@ owie  
  
Joey* O.O Yugi just got smacked by a demoned FREACKY  
  
Bakura* DEMONED WHERE!!!!!!* pulls out a wooden stick thats really sharp and a cross*  
  
( D/G -_- well thats Bakura for you)  
  
Every one* O.O  
  
Joey* -.-0 who gave Bakura suger?  
  
( Y/B * yah who gave him suger?? D/G * hehehe dont look at me heheh Y/B* O.O you dident D/G* YEP I DID MUAHAHAHAHHA Y/B* -_- rest of the yugioh cast is in for a hell of a bad time )  
  
Bakura* @_@ EVIL .......IS BAD  
  
Joey* -_- umm thats nice  
  
Tea* @_@ BLACK WHOLE BAD THING  
  
( D/G* O.O how DID SHE GET OUT????? )  
  
Joey* O.O I thowt you fell is a end less black whole??  
  
Tea* yah i did but my cool pokemon Moltres help me out ^.^  
  
( D/G* -_- ohh yah well they wont help you this time)  
  
Tea* i love my poke-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* gets eaten by a BEWD*  
  
BEWD* BARP yummy ^-^  
  
Every one* O.O  
  
( D/G* ^.^ YAH Y/B* -_- WILL YOU QUIT MESSING UP THE FIC ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE !!!!!!!!!!! )  
  
Yugi* well i am going to face Pegasus now  
  
Yugi gos on to the stadium  
  
Yugi* YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!! * trans into Yami*  
  
Yami* LETS GO PEGASUS!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus* Ok yugi-boy  
  
Yami* DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!  
  
Pegasus* YUGI-BOY!!!!! YUGI-BOY YUGI-BOY YUGI-BOY YUGI-BOY YUGI-BOY ^o^  
  
Yami* GRRRRR JUST PLAY A F&$#@ING CARD PEGASUS!!!! .  
  
Pegasus* O.O ok you dont have to shout YUGI-BOY  
  
Yami* ...  
  
Pegasus* i play FRIUT CAKE in atk mode* a friut cake appers on feld*(1000/000)  
  
Yami* O.Oo Friut cake????? ook i play Dark magigion  
  
Dark magigion* O.o* looks at friut cake* ^.^ yummy* eats it gets a BIG power bounes* 3000/2500 now*  
  
Yami* O.Oo sweeet  
  
Pegasus* T.T no fair that was my friut cake  
  
Yami* Pegasus you are a FRIUT cake you just dont know it yet  
  
Dark magigion* O.o* looks at Pegasus* blink blink @_@?????????????????????????  
  
Pegasus* -_-0 NOT FUNNY!!!!!!  
  
Tea* ^-^ i am BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Joey* O.O but you just got ate  
  
Tea* i blow up the BEWD from the inside  
  
( D/G* _ GRRR* eye twich* STAY DEAD!!!!)  
  
Tea* i am soo lucky HUH AIEEEEEEE* falls of the balcony*  
  
( D/G* ^.^i love my job muhahhahaha)  
  
Every one* O_o  
  
Dark magigion* BARP ^_^ GOOD FRIUT CAKE!!!!  
  
Yami* O.O he talks???  
  
Pegasus* O.O  
  
Joey* O.O  
  
Tristan* hmmm i think i will go find Mokuba* gos*  
  
Bakura trans into Yami bakura  
  
Yami bakura* hmm i want some friut cake too  
  
( D/G* -_- what is with the stupid friut cake jokes I HATE FRIUD CAKE GAKK YUCK)  
  
Yami bakura* MUAHAHHA I will make a plan to get me some friut cake ohh and Mokuba MUAHAH* starts to laugh like DR Evil*  
  
(D/G* _ hehe whos the fruit cake now huh* looks at Y/B* Y/B* SHUT UP)  
  
Every one* O.O * stares at Bakura  
  
Yami bakura* O.O umm opps  
  
Joey* what is with every one today its like they took suger pills last night or something  
  
Dark magigion* ^_^ * drinking a pepsy*  
  
( D/G O.o)  
  
Yami yugi* O.o thats not a pepsy that is the new pepsy one ^.^  
  
( D/G O.O coool Yami bakura go get me one Y/B -_-0 no)  
  
Dark magigion* O.o* looks at pepsy  
  
Pegasus* O.o  
  
Joey* -_-0 i am the ONLY one sane?  
  
Every one* ^-^ YEP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey* O.O i fell so alone  
  
Back to Tristan  
  
Tristan* hmm i wander where Mokuba is Hey this must be where thier kepping him* finds Mokuba* Ok let me pick this lock* he touches the lock and the alarm go off* O.O GAK* grabs Mokuba and runs  
  
Dude* Hey there he gos!!!!!!  
  
Dude2* after him!!!!!!  
  
Tristan* O.O* runs and loses the them  
  
Dude* hmm you go that way * points down the hall* i will go home * runs* ^.^(hehe)  
  
Dude2* ok ..................... wait a min HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! _  
  
back to Yugi and friends  
  
Yami* yawn *Pegasus play a card  
  
Pegasus* ok i play Pikachu in atk mode O.o huh WAIT WHO PUT #$#& POKEMON CARDS IN THIS GAME* pikachu appers * O.o  
  
Dark magigion* O.o  
  
Yami yugi* a WHAT?? ok i play Dark magigion girl in atk mode* Dark girl appers on feld*  
  
Dark girl* O.O WHAT THE F@$K is going on here and why am i dressed like the Dark magigion girl?  
  
( Y/B hehehehe reveng muahahahhaha)  
  
Dark girl* _ GRRRRRR I WILL GET YAMI BAKURA FOR THIS  
  
Yami yugi* umm Dark girl arnt you going to atk?  
  
Dark girl* ok* atks Pikachu* ^.^ this is fun  
  
( Y/B _ ITS NOT SUPPOST TO BE FUN)  
  
Pegasus* grrr i play Ricky Marton in Atk mode  
  
every one* O.o  
  
Dark girl* hehehe  
  
Yami yugi* fine then i play change of heart * Ricky marton changes into Bakuras good side and gos to Yami yugis side of the game place*^-^  
  
Dark girl* O.Oo  
  
Bakura* ohh where am i O.O GAK NO NOT AGIAN ( 2000/1000) T.T  
  
Dark girl* ( 3000/3500) O.O ummm  
  
Yami yugi * muahahahahahaaha  
  
Joey* -_-o great Yami yugis gone nuts, Bakura is now a duel moster, Tea wont stop dieing and comeing back to life some how(little #%#), and only GOD knows where Tristan is  
  
Tea* GAK* climeing up the balcony* I am back!!!  
  
Dark girl* grrrr not for long* calls some one* hehehehehe  
  
Tea* wow that was a long clime huh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* gets taken away by Vikings* HHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Every one* O.o  
  
Dark girl* ^.^ ohh what a fiting end muhahahahahahhaahhahahhah  
  
Bakura* -_-zzzzzz  
  
Yami yugi* HEY WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura* BUZZZZ OFF FRECK-SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami yugi* GRRRRRR WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* GAK!!!!!!! O_O hes geting angery* takes out anti-killer-Jap-Yami- yugi-spray*hehe* sprays him* HAHAH  
  
Yami yugi* GAK X_@* is not angery any more* stupid spray, it went up my nose that time  
  
Joey* -.- when will the insanity END????????????  
  
Dark girl* NEVER AS LONG AS I AM WRITEING THIS FIC and i have a lot more instore for my yu-gi-oh friends MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Dark girl* ok thats it for this chapy i will finsh the Yugi vs Pegasus ok  
  
Yami bakura* _ I DO NOT LAUGH LIKE DR EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* YES YOU DO  
  
Yami bakura* NO I DONT  
  
Dark girl* SLEEP* sprays him with sleep srpay*  
  
Yami bakura* -_- zzzzzz  
  
Dark girl* any way next chapy is called Pegasus, Yugi, and a friut cake( part two) PLEASE R&R ohh if i get any flames i will feed them to Weevil , Yugi and the weird dude who lives in my closet ^.^  
  
Every one* O.o* stares at Dark girl*  
  
Joey* O_O YOU HAVE A GUY THAT LIVES IN YOUR CLOSET??  
  
Dark girl* YEPPERS and his name is Jim-Bob-Joe and i have a guy whos lives in my shoe and one in my cubert and one in the car and one up Pegasus nose and one in my pool and one in my Computer and one right behinde me and... GAK!!!!!!!!* pulls out a big hammer and wacks the dude* ^_^  
  
Pegasus* HMM* gose to bathroom to see if there is some one up his nose*  
  
Every one* -.-o  
  
Mai* -_-O i do not KNOW you  
  
Ryou* O.O AIIIIIEE* pulls out cross  
  
Dark girl* -__- thats it no more suger for you  
  
Ryou* T.T no fair  
  
Dark girl* oww its ok * hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou* ^-^  
  
Dark girl* ^_^O Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

DG I am sorry but due to my computer crashingi will not be able to update for a while


End file.
